Electric fires are well known. Such fires provide a range of simulated flame and/or fuel effects. Typically these effects are generated using one or more mechanical or optical elements to create the visual impression of a burning fire. Examples of such fires include those described in our earlier application WO2006/027272.
The fire described in this earlier application and those of many of the other prior art arrangements for simulating the fuel and flames of a solid fuel fire provide a very pleasant, interesting and realistic effect, but there remains room for improvement.